The United Kingdom
|-|1960's= |-|2000's= |-|2020's= Summary The United Kingdom are a team of Athropomorphic Cars originating from a universe where the population of Earth is populated of living vehicles named Currus Sapiens or "Chariot Beings". The brothers were designed to carry goods and were very good at what they did, but were brushed of as they were replaced by a rival manufacturer. Luckily for them, their potential was seen by an Agent and was relocated to the prime timeline for their eventual support in helping the Rebellious Heroes as their go to transport in criminal activities. Each car is named after the patron saint of three of the four members of the United Kingdom (Patrick - Wales, George - England, Andrew - Scotland). Personal Statistics Name: Patrick (Red), George (White), Andrew (Blue) Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Voices appear male Age: Around 3 years old | 40's | Around 60 years old Classification: Athropomorphic Cars, Mini Coopers, Currus Sapien Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with weaponry, 9-B | 9-C to 9-A with weaponry, 9-B | 9-C to High 8-C with weaponry, 9-B, 7-B via controlled Hydrogen detonation. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Can permanently blind people with headlights if turned up high enough), Stealth Mastery (Can change the colour of the "skin" to hide in traffic or in parked areas), Weapon Creation (Can assemble weapons using nanotechnology) Fire Manipulation (Can assemble flamethrowers or highly precise cutting tools), Air Manipulation (Can suck the air out the internal compartment), Water Manipulation (Can eject slippery liquids that spins chasing vehicles into a spin), Immortality (Type 1 and 2 if the car was charred down to the extremes, it would still try and move), Body Control (Can alter its body to create spoilers and body kits), Duplication (Can duplicate nanobots to replace lost ones), Durability Negation (On contact with physical matter, nanobots can eat through physical matter), Genius Intelligence (Can download and store incredible amounts of information), Regeneration (High-Low instantly, Mid over time), | All previous abilities plus, Enhanced Senses (Using inbuilt radar, thermal vision, motion sensors), Statistics Amplification (With Nitrous Oxide and with KERS), Adaptation (Can adapt to ground surfaces by controlling tire tread), Electricity Absorption | All previous powers plus, Invisibility (By changing its colour to completely match where it is), Energy Absorption (Solar), Information Analysis (Can scan opponents to look up information about them search databases to find out information about them, monitor vital status, read body language, monitor any equipment they have etc.) Attack Potency: Speed: Subsonic (Top speed of 95 mph or 42.468 m/s) | Subsonic (Top speed of 124 mph or 55.433 m/s), higher with Statistics Amplification | Subsonic (Top speed of 111 mph or 49.1744 m/s), higher with Statistics Amplification Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Wall level | Wall level | Wall level, Unknown (Resistant to kinetic energy) Stamina: 5.5 gallon engine with an average of 40 miles per gallon | 11 gallon engine with an average of 30 mpg, can run for about a day on batteries alone | 10,000+ hours of life expectancy in a single, full, fuel cell Range: Melee range, Extended melee range with flamethrower, up to hundreds of meters with generated weapons | Same as previous, satellites have global coverage and some can see into deep space Intelligence: Above Average Pre universal transfer (They were programmed on the knowledge on how to transfer goods at maximum efficiency), Extraordinary Genius Post universal transfer (Their database was reverse engineered, creating the internet. They can access the internet and can access virtually any server, database or anything ) | Extraordinary Genius (Mind is composed of the Internet) | Extraordinary Genius (Mind is composed of the Internet) Weaknesses: Can only copy detailed schematics of weapons, nanotechnology can be temporarily deactivated around certain areas by potent acids, nanobots require a fuel source to power, hacking into the ports and deleting information from their memory (Although this requires a physical connection inside the vehicle) | Same as previous, emp's can knock out electronics (But can be rebooted via seeking an alternate power source)| Same as previous (Solar power requires sunlight) Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: 1963 *'Lights:' Standard lights as you would find on a car, but are capable of blinding people if stared into for too long. *'Stealth:' When the opportunity arises, the car is able to change it's colour and appear as a ordinary civilian vehicle, as long as it doesn't get caught changing. Fire Projection: The car is able to project fire out of the car, as well ejecting napalm from the rear. *'Air Control:' Can control the air flow inside the car. Able to create a smoke screen, blinding anyone behind from view. *'Liquid Ejection:' Can spray oil behind to cause pursuing vehicles to spin *'Immortality:' Can't age due to lacking cells. The car can't be "killed" unless all of the car is destroyed. Due to the Theseus Paradox it's difficult to truly kill the vehicle due to metaphysical laws. *'Reactive Physiology:' Naturally becomes more advanced overtime. *'Body Control:' Can alter it's own body to generate/alter body kits, spoilers and air scoops. 2003 *'Enhanced Senses:' Has a motion sensor that can detect objects up to 50 metres. Has a GPS that can detect weather, traffic, and enemy locations (If hit with a tracking beacon). *'Intelligence:' It's brain has the complete knowledge of the internet being able to access any information from any one time. *'Nitrous Oxide' Can amply it's own speed by allowing the flow of cooler air, allowing engine combustion at faster rates. 2023 *'Adaptation:' The nanobots can change the tire tread to adjust relative to the surface it on *'Invisibility:' Can change the colour of the car according to its background to appear "invisible". This is hard to do when travelling at faster speeds so it's more effective the slower the is travelling. *'Weapon Creation:' Can create various weapons such as: rams, blades, firearms, and explosives. *'Energy Recovery:' The outer frame can absorb solar energy as well as electrical charges. *'KERS:' Kinetic energy created when breaking charges up a battery which can then be deployed for an additional boost (See KERS. *'Core Ejection:' Can rupture its own fuel cell and create a thermonuclear blast. Does give some time to escape its blast radius and can easily create another fuel cell with nanotechnology. Most likely a last ditch effort. Key: Mini Cooper Classic (1963) | Mini Cooper S (2003) | Mini Cooper WI (2023) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Vehicles Category:Geniuses Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Steam Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Body Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Nanotech Users Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier